Magia Perdida
by Azela chan
Summary: Un joven de ojos ámbar encuentra una joven que era la única sobreviviente de un accidente con su familia y su misión es protegerla. Además Sakura es secuestrada por unos hombres que nadie sabe que quieren con ella. Es un crosover de Sakura con otra serie.


Este fic está basado de un crosover de card captor Sakura y de otra serie que cuando comiencen a leer lo sabrán, esas historias no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores, solo son míos los personajes nuevos que pondré en este fic y no lo hago por fines de lucro sino de diversión. Ojalá les gusten.

Este fic está dericado a Carmín por darme fuerzas para no abandonar mis fics y a Dianita, Patty, Carolina, Norma, Elisa por su amistad y decirles que el fic de HP que les dije lo publicare mas adelante jijiji.

Magia Perdida

Capítulo I: El Secuestro de la Flor de Cerezo.

Eran las once de la noche, un joven de 19 años aproximadamente, ojos de color ámbar y cabellos marrones, iba con su moto hacia su casa después de reunirse con unos compañeros de universidad, estaba muy cansado por que ayer se había acostado a las 3 am y se había levantado a las 7 am para ir a la universidad, cuando ya estaba por la mitad del camino rumbo a su casa, cerca de una curva escuchó una explosión, fue a ver lo que había pasado, cuando llegó al lugar observó que algo cayó al barranco y al acercarse, vio un auto en llamas, bajó hasta el fondo del barranco para ver si había sobrevivientes y escuchó un grito de auxilio de un hombre.

Cuando se acercó vio una pareja de aproximadamente de 40 años, una niña de 14 años y un joven de 17, a parecer el hombre sacó a las 2 mujeres y al joven antes que ocurriera la explosión, cuando fue a ayudar al hombre éste le dijo que ayudase a su esposa y a sus hijos, que estaban solos en el mundo, que les alejara del lugar, por que ellos estaban en peligro; el joven se dio cuenta que el señor estaba a punto de morir y antes de morir le hizo prometer al joven de ojos ámbar que los cuidaría, que no iba a permitir que esos hombres se acercaran a su hija y no les causen ningún daño a ninguna de ellas y que ayude a su hijo en cuidarlas y que le dijera que no se preocupen por él, que se las llevara lejos, aunque es muy joven que confiaba en él, que sabía que las cuidaría bien, que los perdonada y que los ama mucho, después de eso el hombre murió, rápidamente se acercó a la mujer y se dio cuenta que había muerto instantáneamente quizás cuando ocurrió el accidente y el hombre la sacó pensando que estaba viva aunque la verdad no era así.

Luego se acercó a la joven, aún estaba con vida pero estaba muy débil, al parecer cuando ocurrió el accidente su madre la protegió con su cuerpo y como el accidente fue muy fuerte su madre murió protegiéndola y ella sufrió muchos golpes pero seguía con vida, si su madre no la hubiera protegido ella también habría muerto, cuando fue a ver al joven no respiraba ni tenía pulso.

El joven se dio cuenta que esto no era un accidente y que alguien quería muerto al hombre y quería a la joven que estaba con él, no sabía la causa de que quisieran matar a ese hombre ni tampoco de porqué querían hacer daño a esa pequeña niña, por lo pronto sacaría a esa joven de ahí, la llevaría a su casa, no podía llevarla al hospital por que harían preguntas que todavía no podía responder y si era verdad que esa niña corría peligro estaría más segura en su casa, curaría sus heridas, investigaría lo que le había pasado a esa pequeña niña que recién había perdido a su familia y se había quedado sola en este mundo; escuchó que alguien se acercaba al lugar tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y se la llevó hasta su moto y se la llevó de ahí, ya no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en aquella joven, tenía que llevarla a su casa lo mas pronto posible y después pensaría que hacer con aquella, por ahora lo más importante era sacarla de ahí.

Llegó a su casa casi a la una de la madrugada, abrió la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido no quería despertar a sus compañeros ellos estaban muy cansados por que estaban trabajando en la tienda, ese día no les pudo ayudar por que tenía un trabajo de investigación en su universidad y tenía que reunirse con su grupo de estudios. Llevó a la chica hasta su habitación, curó sus heridas, le cambió de ropa con un polo y un buzo que tenía por ahí, por que su ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia y se podría enfermar, la cubrió bien con una frazada, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se fue a la cocina para traer un poco de agua cliente por que la joven estaba muy fría, se sorprendió que estuviera fría, por que con esa lluvia le hubiera dado fiebre no que se congelaría.

Cuando el chico llegó a la cocina se fue a calentar agua estaba muy confundido, no sabía que hacer con la joven, no podría llevarla a la policía por que aparte de que tendría que responder las preguntas que le hicieran (eso era fácil), algo le decía que si la llevaba allí correría peligro y había prometido a su padre en protegerla y tendría que cumplirlo, aún no podría creer que esto le estuviera pasando, él sabía que no era un chico común, pero no tenía que pasarle esas cosas. La joven tenía ojos verdes, cabello marrón y piel blanca como la nieve, cuando llegó a la habitación le puso una bolsa de agua caliente, para así subirle un poco la temperatura, ella estaba muy pálida, su respiración y su pulso estaban muy débiles y si seguía así podría morir.

Eran como las 3:00 am y la temperatura no le subía, el joven se estaba preocupando por que la joven seguía muy fría y sus pulsos cada ves más débiles, el joven se preocupó mas cuando la joven estaba delirando.

-Mamá..papá.hermano..donde están. quiero estar con ustedes.no me dejen.- decía agitada, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aquí estoy, todo va a estar muy bien, yo te cuidaré, no te preocupes, todo va estar muy bien.-decía el joven.

-Hermano. ¿donde estás?...siento mucho frío.-decía la niña.

-Aquí estoy, yo te calentaré, no dejaré que te pase nada malo, te lo prometo, confía en mí, ya no sentirás más frío -decía el joven.

-Te quiero mucho-dijo la joven después de eso hizo una pequeña curva en sus labios.

El joven se le partió el alma cuando la niña estaba llamando a su familia, peor aún cuando lo había confundido con su hermano, ese ángel de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se había quedado sola y estaba llamando a su familia, no podía decirle que ellos habían muerto por que si lo decía ella podría morir por la impresión, en algún momento pensó en llevarla al hospital pero cambió de idea por que si se la llevaba en ese momento, el frío de la calle le causaría la muerte y quizás esos hombres la estarían buscando, tampoco podía llamar a sus amigos por que no sabrían que hacer, sin saber porqué la niña le inspiraba tanta ternura, quizás por que como nunca tuvo una hermana pequeña y como ella lo había confundido con su hermano muerto, la veía como su hermana menor.

El tiempo seguía su curso y la joven estaba igual, parecía que la pequeña niña ya no resistía más y pronto se nos iría, el joven no soportó más y se quitó la camisa, como todo lo que hacía no le subía la temperatura había decidido calentarla con su cuerpo, se acostó en la cama, se abrazó fuertemente a ella y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que descanse y que mañana estaría mucho mejor, como estaba muy cansado cuidando de ella se quedó dormido abrazado a ella.

Ya eran las 7:30 am y tres chicos estaban en la cocina tomando desayuno, les parecía extraño que Omi todavía no esté en la cocina, a él le tocaba hacer el desayuno, pero como salió y les había llamado que llegaría tarde no se preocuparon por que sabían que el podía cuidarse solo y si le hubiera pasado algo grave, ellos ya se hubieran enterado, ellos pensaban que como se demoró en lo que tenía que hacer se había quedado a dormir con algunos amigos y después se iría a la universidad

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos ámbar estaba descansando sobre su cama, estaba muy cansado, anoche no pudo dormir casi nada por cuidar a la joven que todavía no sabía su nombre, se había olvidado que hoy le tocaba clases en la universidad en la mañana por esa razón todavía seguía dormido.

Eran como las 8:30 am y Youji estaba en el trailer donde hace tiempo él y sus compañeros se fueron a vivir desde hace un tiempo, Aya había salido a enviar dinero a su hermana para sus gastos en la universidad, desde que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un asesinato, él se había encargado de su hermana menor, ahora que ya había salido del estado de coma, ella estaba trabajando con Sakura en la florería en que ellos estaban antes, Ken había salido a traer flores para la tienda y él se había quedado para planchar su ropa y luego abriría la tienda.

Cuando había terminado de planchar su ropa se había dado cuenta que la ropa de Omi estaba en una cesta de ropa planchada, quizás Omi había planchado su ropa ayer y como tenía que salir para hacer su trabajo de investigación con su grupo de estudios se había olvidado a llevar guardar su ropa a su cuarto y como estaba al costado de su cuarto recogió la ropa de Omi y se fue hasta la habitación de éste para dejarla encima de su cama, luego iría a su cuarto para dejar su ropa allí, para así abrir la tienda.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Omi casi se desmaya de la impresión, había visto a él semidesnudo bien abrazado con una joven, cuando los vio casi se tropieza con un mueble, dejó la ropa junto a una silla que estaba junto a la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido, luego hablaría con él.

En otro lugar un joven de cabellos marrones, estaba en su cuarto, había regresado de Tomoeda para buscar a Sakura para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo unos años atrás y todavía no podía creer lo que le había pasado.

--------Flash Back: --------

Shaoran había llegado desde China hasta Japón para ver a su querida Sakura, para pedirle que fuera su prometida. Había convencido a su madre para visitar a Sakura en sus vacaciones, no le escribió para que fuera una sorpresa, pero cuando tocó la puerta de su casa, su hermano casi lo mata de golpes.

(Casa de Sakura)

-Toc, toc, toc... (Alguien llama a la puerta).

-Ya voy (se escucha una voz masculina desde adentro).

Cuando se abre la puerta un joven de 20 años aparece y cuando ve al chico que estaba en la puerta lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Dónde está mi hermana maldito mocoso! -gritó el moreno.

-No sé de lo estás hablando- gritó Shaoran.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Sakura se fue a la cita que se hicieron ayer en la tarde y hasta ahora no ha regresado.-dijo Touya.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-dijo Shaoran.

-Te voy a...-gritó Touya apunto de golpearlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Basta Touya!- gritó Yukito sosteniendo a Touya evitando que golpeara a Shaoran.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Shaoran.

-¡¡¡¡Li kun, ¿Dónde está Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-dijo Shaoran.

-¡¡¡¡No puede ser!¿Acaso Sakura no estaba contigo?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Acabo de llegar esta mañana a Tomoeda- dice Shaoran.

-¿Acaso no le enviaste una carta citándote con Sakura ayer por la tarde?- dice Tomoyo.

-Yo no le envié ninguna carta a Sakura-dice Shaoran exasperado por la preocupación.

-¡¡¡¡Qué dices!- dice Touya.

-Hace cuatros días Sakura me dijo que le enviaste una carta citándole al parque en la tarde, yo quería filmar su reencuentro pero había recibido una llamada urgente de mi madre, por esa razón no pude seguirla y hasta ahora no ha regresado-dice Tomoyo.

-Yo no le envié ninguna carta a Sakura por que quería que mi llegada sea una sorpresa, pero si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría me hubiera comunicado con ella antes, es mi culpa-dice Shaoran.

-Entonces fue secuestrada-se escucha una voz de un joven que estaba adentro en la sala.

-¡¡¡¡Yue!-Shaoran dijo volteando a mirar a Yukito al mismo tiempo-¿Cómo pueden estar los dos juntos al mismo momento?

-Mejor entremos - dice Yue.

----------Fin de Flash Back----------

Todavía Shaoran no podía creer que Sakura pudo separar a Yukito y Yue, convirtiéndolos en seres humanos. Muy pocos hechiceros habían conseguido dar vida a seres mágicos como guardianes, pero ninguno de ellos habían separado su verdadera forma con su identidad falsa en forma independiente y Sakura había conseguido eso, además logró convertirlos en seres humanos independientes pero Yue había decidido seguir siendo un ser mágico aunque aceptó a vivir con Yukito como hermanos.

Shaoran todavía no podía creer lo fuerte que se había convertido Sakura en los pocos años que estuvieron separados, ella se había convertido en uno de los hechiceros más fuertes del oriente, incluso más fuerte que él, a pesar que era considerado uno de los hechiceros mas fuertes a pesar de su edad, él no tenía todavía el suficiente poder para hacer lo que ella hizo y por culpa de ese poder su querida Sakura le había pasado esto. ( en su mejilla de Shaoran comienza a salir una lágrima.) .

--------Flash Back: --------

-Yue.Yukito. ¿Cómo es que están juntos al mismo tiempo?-dice Shaoran.

-Lo que pasa es que hace un año Sakura pudo separar a Yue de Yukito para que ambos se convirtiera en seres humanos-dice Tomoyo.

-Entonces. ¿ambos son seres humanos?-dice Shaoran.

-No, Yue acepto separarse de Yukito pero no quiso convertirse en un ser humano por que quería seguir siendo el guardián de las cartas y así no perder su magia para así proteger a Sakura junto con Kerberos-dice Yukito.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo ha protegido a Sakura?-dice irónicamente Shaoran.

-Pero como pensé que estaba contigo no me habría preocupado, además Sakura nos prohibió que la siguiéramos a Kerberos y a mí-dice Yue.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde está el peluche?-dice Shaoran.

-Kero chan está con Sakura, se había metido a la mochila diciendo que quería protegerla de ti-dice Tomoyo.

-Además lleva las cartas consigo-dice Yue.

-En caso que Sakura fue secuestrada. ¿Por qué querrían a Sakura?-dice Touya.

-No lo sabemos-dice Tomoyo.

-Todo esto es tú culpa.. Si te hubieras comunicado con Sakura más seguido esto no hubiera pasado, ella estaba muy triste por que le dejaste de escribir desde hace tiempo y cuando recibió esa carta supuesta carta tuya se puso tan contenta que no pensó que podría ser una trampa-dice Touya dándole un golpe a Shaoran y éste no pone resistencia.

-Es verdad, si me hubiera esforzado más en escribirle o comunicarme con Sakura, lo que pasaba es que me habían prohibido estar conectado por culpa de mi maldito entrenamiento y por eso no le escribía seguido pero yo le escribía cada dos meses-decía Shaoran con una furia a si mismo-la hubiera llamado a Sakura cuando iba a venir aquí y a ella no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Ring.ring.ring.(suena el telefono)

----------Fin de Flash Back----------

Era verdad. desde que habían capturado la carta Vacío y la había convertido en la carta Esperanza, se habían convertido en novios, él había regresado a Hong Kong le escribía casi a diario, después de un año los ancianos del concilio lo habían mandado a entrenar en un lugar alejado para prepararse para que se conviertan en el líder del clan Li y lo habían desconectado del mundo, a veces Meiling o sus hermanas lo visitaba y aprovechaba eso para entregarles unas cartas para que los enviara a Sakura y recibir las cartas que ella le mandó.

Tiempo después les prohibieron a su prima y a sus hermanas que lo visitara diciendo que necesitaba más concentración a su entrenamiento y no debía de distraerse si no, no estaría preparado para ser el líder del clan.

Si eso le hubiera pasado cuando todavía no había conocido a Sakura eso no le hubiera importado mucho, lo único que quería era convertirse cada vez mas fuerte sin importar lo que hiciera para conseguirlo. Cuando conoció a Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, ella fue la elegida por Kerberos para ser la dueña de las cartas Clow y a pesar que había competido con ella en la caza de las cartas clow no le pudo ganarle por que cuando ocurrió el juicio final, él había perdido el juicio contra Yue a contrario de Sakura que logró vencerlo gracias al amor de sus seres queridos por que si no vencía a Yue todos sus seres queridos perderían el sentimiento hacia la persona mas queridas para ellos incluyéndolo a él.

--------Flash Back: --------

Suena el teléfono y Tomoyo contesta rápido pensando que era Sakura.

-Aló Sakura, ¿eres tú?-dice Tomoyo.

-No soy Eriol Hiragizawa- dice una voz.

- Hiragizawa, hola disculpa por contestarte de esa manera lo que pasa es que Sakura salió ayer por una carta que supuestamente le había escrito Shaoran que la citaba y hasta ahora no regresa, además Li kun esta acá con nosotros y dice que no le había mandado ninguna carta a ella y hasta ahora no regresa-dice Tomoyo.

-Entonces he llamado demasiado tarde, lo que mas me preocupaba ha sucedido- dice Eriol.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué esta pasando joven Hiragizawa?- dice Tomoyo.

-Que ellos la tienen-dice Eriol.

----------Fin de Flash Back----------

Continuará..

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos - me llamo Azela . y este fic es el primero que publico. Esta historia la había publicado mucho tiempo exactamente el año pasado en agosto y ya cumplio más de 3 años de la publicación que es el 16 de agosto del 2003 exactamente y lo vuelvo a publicar por que voy a continuarlo aunque será capítulos cortos cada dos semanas y no lo quiero abandonar este fic que le tengo mucho cariño he tenido muchos problemas por eso no escribo casi lo dejo deben agradecer a mi amiga Carmín que siga con el fic ella me ha dado fuerzas para continuarlo ademas gracias a los reviews que recibi la primera vez espero que vuelvan a la historia esta vez la terminare lo prometo -.

Cuídense mucho y besitos por favor reviews para ver si continuo publicando aquí o se lo doy el fic a Carmín solamente :p (es broma jijiji)

Atte.

- Azela chan -


End file.
